


Hope and Fear - an alternate ending

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Fear - the way the J/7 fans would have liked to see it play out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Fear - an alternate ending

Stuck in the Brig of an alien vessel with Seven of Nine is not how Captain Kathryn Janeway had expected the day to pan out. The alien who the vessel belonged to had helped them with the vessel, which they had believed to be sent to them by Starfleet Command, but from the beginning Kathryn’s instincts had told her that something was wrong. It all seemed too easy. But even then she couldn’t have banked on this being the result. They were headed for Borg space. In less than an hour the two women would be assimilated and all chance of being rescued by Voyager would be gone.  
  
Kathryn put her hand up against the force field keeping them trapped in the Brig. She studied it curiously as she asked Seven of Nine a question.  
  
“Any ideas?”  
“Not presently.” Came the younger woman’s reply.  
  
Kathryn turned and headed back towards the tall blond whom she had developed a deep affection and longing for.  
  
“We better think of something, we come face to face with your former family in less than an hour and that’s one reunion I’d like to miss. Unless of course you’re looking forward to rejoining the collective.” The Captain’s eyes were wide open concentrating on Seven, awaiting the answer.  
“I do not believe I am.” Came the blond’s reply.  
“Not the ringing opposition I was hoping for but I’ll take it.” Kathryn walked towards the force field again.  
  
She examined the force field once more before speaking again, all the time under Seven’s careful watch.  
  
“A drone could walk through this force field like it was thin air. Is there enough Borg technology left in your body to let it adapt?” Kathryn turned back to Seven, hopeful.  
“If I activate the appropriate nanoprobes, I could alter my bioelectric field. However I would need to adjust my cranial implant.” Came the succinct response.  
  
Kathryn smiled, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
“Would a microfilament do the trick?” She asked watching the force field again, ensuring there was no security system that could detect them.  
“It might.”   
“Then let’s get you one.” Kathryn pulled off her comm. badge and started to remove the microfilament that made it possible to communicate with the other Voyager crew members when in range.  
  
“Once you get outside, access that control panel and disable the force field. Then we’ll try to reach the engine room.” She walked to the other side of the room and back towards Seven, the plan in her mind starting to come together.  
  
“And employ the emergency shut down procedure.” Seven answered, fully comprehending the Captain’s plan.  
  
Kathryn pulled the microfilament from her comm. badge and held it up to Seven, showing her what she had retrieved. Seven nodded her head and answered.  
  
“Sufficient.” The former Borg walked over to her Captain. “You will need to crosslink the third and sixth nodules.”  
  
Kathryn placed her hand on Seven’s shoulder and turned the young woman, moving her into a position where she could easily access Seven’s cranial implant and begin the adjustments required. As she went to begin work, Seven backed away a little, breathing in sharply. Kathryn backed away a little raising both hands to show she meant no harm before moving them back to Seven’s face to start the process. Another deep breath from Seven and the Captain began work.  
  
“Déjà vu.” Kathryn said as she leaned forward and began to crosslink the required nodules.  
“Captain?” Seven remained still but glanced in the shorter woman’s direction.  
“As I recall this is where our relationship began. In a Brig, nine months ago. I severed you from the collective and you weren’t exactly happy about it.” Kathryn spoke as she worked.  
“No I was not.”  
“In case I never get a chance to say this, I realise that I’ve been hard on you at times, but it was never out of anger or regret that I brought you on board. I’m your Captain, that means I can’t always be your friend, understand?” Kathryn tried to get across what she meant.  
“No, however, if we are assimilated our thoughts will become one and I’m sure I will understand perfectly.” Seven answered.  
  
Kathryn pulled back a look of worry in her eyes. If they became assimilated, Seven would know of Kathryn’s feelings for her without the older woman having the chance to tell her.  
  
“A joke, Captain. You, yourself have encouraged me to use my sense of humour.” Seven turned to face her.  
  
Kathryn smiled, obviously relieved at Seven’s remark.  
  
“Well it’s nice to know you’ve taken some of my advice to heart.” She lifted her hand to begin work again, the crooked smile remained on her lips.  
“You were correct, Captain.” Seven says suddenly, her normal coolness masking any inner fear at what she is about to reveal.  
“Mmmm?”  
“My desire to remain in the Delta Quadrant was based on fear. I am no longer Borg, but the prospect of becoming human is unsettling. I don’t know where I belong.”   
  
Seven’s expression had changed, not enough for anyone else to read it, but Kathryn knew the subtle changes in Seven better than anyone. The change pulled at her heartstrings and she replied with love as she continued working on Seven’s cortical implant.  
  
“You belong with me.” There was a silence between them as Kathryn finished the adjustments.  
  
Seven turned to face her, her usual look of superiority on her face. She had heard exactly what the Captain had said, had monitored the increase in her heart rate and blood pressure, registered the subtle but sudden change in Kathryn’s breathing.   
  
“The adaptations are complete.” Seven said in her normal haughty voice.  
  
Kathryn moved to break away, but two hands grabbed her shoulders keeping her in place. She looked up at Seven, her eyes questioning. Without warning, Seven tilted her head and pressed her lips against those of the shorter woman. A gasp of shock emanated from Kathryn Janeway, before she found her lips responding, her hands wrapping around the slender body of her former-Borg crew member, all thoughts of escape temporarily pushed from her mind.  
  
“I believe that is what you meant when you said I belong with you.” Seven said after pulling back from the soft yet passionate kiss.  
“It is.” Kathryn smiled softly, mesmerised by the other woman.  
  
Seven smiled, the corners of her lips rising slightly. She let go of her Captain and headed towards the force field. She raised her hand and brought it to the electronic barrier, testing her ability to pass through it, before stepping through and accessing the control panel. Under Captain Janeway’s watchful eye she quickly got to work, releasing the field and freeing the older woman.  
  
“We’re in business.” Kathryn said after stepping out of the cell and led Seven towards the entrance to the Brig.  
  
Not far from Borg Space the women hurried to the engine room and set to work on shutting down the engine.  
  
“I can’t initiate the emergency shut down.” Seven was losing her usual cool demeanour; she wasn’t going to be reassimilated, not when she had just found out her Captain’s true feelings.  
“Our commands are being blocked from the Bridge, he’s detected us.” Kathryn’s head shot back to look at Seven.  
  
Both women tried to find a way of shutting down the engines, Seven monitoring the ship’s movement.  
  
“The ship’s velocity has just increased. At our present speed we will enter Borg Space in less than twelve minutes.” Seven’s voice was urgent.  
“Do we still have access to the power distribution grid?” Kathryn asked heading for another control panel.  
“Yes.”  
“We can’t throw on the brakes, let’s swerve the wheel. Send a power surge into the starboard thrusters.”  
“The tortional stress at these speeds could tear the ship apart.” Seven answered, ever the one to point out a problem.  
“It’s other that or join the hive. Do it. If we’re still in one piece, try to gain control of navigation. I’ll be on the bridge.” Came Kathryn’s response. She gave Seven a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“We have a game of Velocity scheduled for tomorrow. Holodeck One. I expect you to keep the appointment.” Kathryn smiled, a wicked glint in her eye.  
“Aye, Captain.” Seven smiled the widest smile Kathryn had ever seen on her face.  
  
The Captain quickly departed, heading for the Bridge, leaving a determined ex-Borg behind.  
  
*  
  
The following day, having once again narrowly escaped assimilation, Kathryn and Seven were playing their scheduled game of velocity. And once again Kathryn was the victor.  
  
“Nice play, you almost had me.” She panted, out of breath.  
“Almost.” Seven agreed, amusement at the edge of her voice.  
“Go again?” Kathryn asked, not quite ready to admit she was exhausted.  
“I must report to the Astrometrics Lab there is work to be done.” Seven’s response was typical.  
“Work? I gave the crew strict orders to take some R&R over the next few days and that includes you.” Kathryn looked at Seven, worry in her eyes.  
“There are more pressing needs. I am attempting to design another method of travelling at Slip Stream velocities without damaging Voyager.” Seven answered.  
“I thought that was impossible.”  
“Impossible is a word that humans use far too often. I wish to continue my efforts.” Seven was adamant.  
“A few days ago, you were ready to abandon ship and here you are, practically laying in a course to Earth.” The Captain had nothing but admiration for the ex-Borg.  
“As we approached Borg Space, I began to… re-evaluate my future. The prospect of becoming a drone was unappealing.” Seven answered, causing Kathryn’s eyebrows to crease.  
“Sometimes you’ve gotta look back in order to look forward. Sounds to me like you’re starting to embrace your humanity.” Kathryn smiled.  
“No. But as I said, nothing is impossible. A more correct term would be that I embraced a human.” Both women smiled at Seven’s comment.  
  
Kathryn leant forward and captured Seven’s lips with her own. Seven responded eagerly. After another soft but passionate embrace, Kathryn broke away and spoke to the computer.  
  
“Computer, one more game.” The two women smiled again and began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal


End file.
